Amusement Park Anniversary
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Forgetting that Goku has to do something for anniversary, he cooks up a plan quickly and hope it will please Chichi. Will it be successful? Or will it fail? Find out! A request from XxxAyakixxX.


"Unbelievable!" Chichi cried out. She sank to her knees and tears began streaming down cheeks. "Y-you forgot our anniversary?! How could, you Goku?"

"Gee, I didn't know this was _that _important," I said. Instinctively, I scratched the back of my head and looked the other way. It was really hard to see Chichi cry. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I remembered a poster I saw posted on some building. It said that there was free admission to an amusement park on Saturday and that was today. "Chichi, I do have something planned."

Chichi looked up at me and smiled. "I knew you'd do something else than saving the world for once!" She got to her feet and threw her arms around me. I took a few steps back from the force and ended up falling over. Chichi laughed and we both stood up. I walked over to the key hook and grabbed my car keys. "You mean we're going somewhere?" She followed me out to the car and I opened the passenger seat for her. "Thank you, Goku," she said as she flattened her dress. I walked all the way around the car and into the driver's seat. I stuck the key into the ignition and started up the car. To let some air in, I rolled down all the windows. I switched the car to reverse, backed up the car, and off we sped to the amusement park.

I kept an eye on Chichi and she seemed pretty happy. As I drove, I accidently almost crashed into someone because I was so deep in thought about an advertisement for turkey ice cream. Using my instincts I jerked the car to the other lane and avoided the crash. Both of our cars were running at the same speed. The driver in the other car rolled down his window.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how to drive, Spikes?!" The man shouted, insulting my amazingly, cool, awesome hair. "You. . ." But Chichi cut him off.

"We're not crazy, you are!" she screamed. Half her body leaned out of the car and I was nervous that they'd slam their car against ours. To split them up, I stepped on the acceleration a little harder. While keeping my eyes on the road, I heard Chichi stick her tongue out at the other driver. She then sat back down in the passenger seat, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. "People these days, they're so immature."

It was silent the rest of the way there. Not a single word out of Chichi. Only the sound of the radio played. Soon, Chichi fell asleep, which made it more perfect because I wanted it to be a surprise. I drove into the parking lot and picked a nice shady spot. Naturally, Chichi woke up. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Come on, Chichi, let's get inside," I said and I exited from the vehicle. Chichi didn't open her door, so instead of walking around the car, I jumped over it. I reached for the handle, but that's when Chichi slammed the door open, hitting me right in the crotch. I know I'm a Super Saiyan and all, but who can stand a hit in the nuts?! Surely, Vegeta can't. I howled and blew my cheeks up with air. Chichi stepped out of the car casually as if I weren't there.

"Oh, hi, Goku," Chichi yawned. "I think I'm still a little dazed from the drive. I must be getting old."

I showed her the way to the entrance and she showed no signs of anger, which was nice. We entered the giant encased dome where the amusement park was held in. That was when Chichi realized what was happening. I saw her look around, her eye twitched several times. She took one step towards me and said, "Where are we, Goku?"

I was about to answer, but a person dressed up in a clown suit butted in. "You're in the magical world of wonders! If you walk in with a frown, you'll return home with it upside-down!" They clown made this weird laugh that sounded a lot like Goofy.

"Not for this woman, no!" Chichi yelled. She was running low on patience. Her arms were crossed once again and she watched the clown closely with her fierce black eyes. I took a fearful step back and I thank Shen'ran that she never noticed.

"Aaaaw, down with the blues aren't we?" the clown asked. He set his gloved hands down on his knees and squatted a little bit. "We'll turn your frown upside-down!" He laughed his Goofy laugh again.

"I had enough of you!" Chichi shouted and released her fit of anger in the form of a fist. She then punched the clown so hard that he flew up to the top of the dome and touched the tippy-top. As I watched the man screaming his head off, Chichi said, "It's your turn now, Goku." I turned to look at her, and just as I did, I heard a loud crash.

"How about we settle this over here?" I quickly said and motioned her over to a line for the Brain Splitter. We walked over to the line, but Chichi didn't notice it was. We both walked down the path, guided by the railing. It was strange why no people were here. It was one of the main attractions, after all. I've watched my commercials.

As we neared the boarding area, Chichi muttered, "Where are you taking me now? A circus?" She still didn't look up from the ground and her arms didn't uncross. We both sat next to each other on the ride. I buckled my seatbelt and pushed down the bar, so I was secure. "Or are we going to be abducted by aliens?" she asked as she finished securing herself. "What are we doing anyway?"

Over the intercom, a voice said, "Enjoy the Brain Splitter!" and the cart launched forward, moving upward.

"Did she just say _Brain Splitter_?!" Chichi screamed. She tugged at the bars but they wouldn't budge. I looked ahead and there was a steep, sudden drop. I guess Chichi saw, too because she grabbed my arm and said, "Goku, get me out of here! Please!" It was too late. We reached the top and the cart went down and we went down with it. We zoomed this way and that. It wasn't as fast as I would have liked it to be, but it sure would have been more fun if Chichi hadn't been screaming in my ear and digging her nails into my arm the whole time. In the end, she finally let go and quickly jumped off the cart. She shivered and wrapped her arms around my like a child. At least it was quieter.

I sat down with my big bag of popcorn and Chichi sat across from me eating some pink cloud thing. I don't like that stuff because it melts before I can eat it. I stuffed handfuls of popcorn into my mouth and swallowed them all together. At that rate, I finished the popcorn in no time, so I watched Chichi take apart her pink fluffy thing. I rested my chin on my hand and watched as my wife looked at me.

"You know, Goku, this wasn't a bad anniversary at all. I think it was better than the last one," Chichi said, sticking some more what's-it-called in her mouth.

When she finally finished, which took forever, we walked hand-in-hand to the exit. Chichi yawned again and that was when I decided to scoop her up into my arms and zip through the exit to the car.

"Unbelievable," Chichi said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Y-you didn't forget our anniversary."

Let's just hope Chichi doesn't get her hands on this story. If she does, I'm going to get in big trouble.


End file.
